yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūto Sakaki/Gallery
Official Manga Yuto Original Concept.png|Yūto's original design for anime in the manga extra. Arc-V Manga Volume 4 Cover.jpg|Yūto and "Dark Anthelion Dragon" on the cover of ARC-V Manga Vol 4. Scales Scale 001 Yuto and a boy manga1.png|Yūto approaches the crying boy. Yuto masked manga.png|Yūto with the hood of Yūya's jacket, his googles and mask. Yuto and Sawatari manga1.png|Shingo corners Yūto. Arc V Yuto Manga.png|Yūto reveals that he is not Yūya Sakaki. Scale 002 Arc V Manga Scale 02.png Yuto prepares manga2.png Demon's Den Pandemonium.png Yuto and Dark Rebellion manga-2.png Scale 003 Yuto, Yuya, Yuzu manga34.png Scale 004 Yuya, Yuto, and Yuzu manga 4-1.png Yuto, Yuya, Yuzu manga 4-1.png Scale 005 Yuto sigh.png Yuto and Yuya 052.png Yuto and Yuya 055.png Scale 006 Arc V Manga Scale 06.png Yuto and Yuya in chap 6.png Scale 007 Yuzu and Yuto manga 7-1.png Yuzu and Yuto in buisness clothes.png Yuya and Yuto manga 7-2.png Scale07 System Laboratory.png Yuto and Yuzu manga 7-2.png Yuto and Sora manga 7-1.png Scale 010 Yuya, Yuto, Yuzu 10.png Yuzu, Yuri, Yuto, Yugo, Yuya 10.png Yuto and Yugo 10.png Yuri and Yuto 10.png Yuto, Yuri and Yugo 10.png Yuto and Yugo 10-1.png Yuri, Yuto and Yugo 10.png Yuto and Yugo 10-3.png Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo 10-1.png Scale 011 Yuto and Yuri manga 11.png Scale 012 Arc-V Manga CH 12 RAW.png Yuri and Yuto manga 12-1.png Yuto and Yuri manga 12.png Yuri and Yuto manga 12-2.png Scale 013 Yuto 13.png Yugo, Yuto, Yuri manga 13-1.png Yugo, Yuto, Yuri manga 13-2.png Scale 014 Yuri, Yuto, Yuya manga 14-1.png Yuri, Yuto, Yuya manga 14-2.png Yuto and Yuya manga 14.png Yuri, Yuto, Yuya manga 14-3.png Scale 016 Yuto, Yuri, Yugo manga 16.png Yuto manga 16-1.png|Yūto activates "Pendulum Xyz". Yuto manga 16-2.png|Yūto overlays "Persona Dragon" and "Phantom Dragon". Scale016 Yūto Xyz Summons Dark Anthelion Dragon.png|Yūto Xyz Summons "Dark Anthelion Dragon". Scale 018 Scale18 Yuya, Yuri and Yuto.png|Yūto and Yūri identified Ren as the Duelist who has infiltrated Yūya's mind. Scale 019 Scale19 Underground Waterway.png|Yuzu, Yūgo, Yūto and Yūri in the Underground Waterway. Side Story 1 ARC-V Manga Side Story.png|'Yūya': -It’s noon, huh… I’m fed up of preserved foods, guess it won’t hurt to have lunch outside once in a while… Yūya: -I wonder what I should eat… (something about eating on "Oomori Ramen") Yūri: -That’s outrageous! Yūto: -That’s right, only Yūya can eat whatever he likes outside… Yūgo: -Let us pick something we like to eat too! Yūya: -What are you guys saying? The one who’ll be eating is me, am I right? ARC-V Manga Side Story2.png|'Yūgo': -If you switch places with us, then we too will be able to get the feeling of tasting real food! Yūya: -But then it’ll be as if I didn’t actually eat, won’t it! Yūto: -If we have to pick something for lunch, it really should be “Curry”, after all… Yūgo: -Nope, it clearly should be some “Tongatsu” soaked in oil! Yūri: -Lately, it seems like Yūya has been lacking physical training… For the sake of our beauty and health, it would be prudent to skip lunch… Yūgo: -Skipping lunch is completely out of question! We’re having Tongatsu! Yūto: -Curry! Yūri: -We are going on a diet! Yūya: -Listen when someone’s talking, geez! ARC-V Manga Side Story3.png|'Yūgo': -Yūya picked “Ramen”, right…? Yūya: -Y- Yeah… Yūgo: -Then, let’s settle down who gets to choose! Yūto: -Very well! But unfortunately, only Yūya has a Duel Disk… Yūri: -In that case, let’s decide it with Janken. Yūto: -Let’s do this! Yūgo: -Let’s go! Yūri: -Here I come! Yūya: -Ack, geez! Janken… ARC-V Manga Side Story4.png|'Yuzu': -It’s decided, then! We’re having noodles! Yūya, Yūto, Yūgo and Yūri: -Whaaaat?! Side Story 2 ARC-V Special Chapter 02-1.jpg ARC-V Special Chapter 02-2.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Manga Galleries Category:Images of Yūto